The Big Gold Heist Part 1
by rebelpilot27
Summary: Eddie, JC, and Nina team up with two new people to stop a major gold heist.
1. Default Chapter

The Big Gold Heist Part 1  
  
Opening scene:  
  
Downtown New York  
  
Two armored cars are rolling by followed by an escort of two police cars. Both armored cars are carrying almost a million dollars in gold. The song 'Bounce' by Sarah Connors is playing in the background. The city is busy during rush hour traffic. The cars pull up to an intersection. Four armed gunmen rush out from a car nearby and open fire with machineguns killing all the occupants in the cars. One of the men places an explosive to the armored cars backdoor and shoots it open. Two of the other gunmen check the other armored car to see if it's cleared. The other two start pulling all the gold bars out and into bags. All four gunmen leave in the car and speed away. Bystanders see the incident and run to the scene. Cut to the opening theme.  
  
Scene 1: 4th Precinct  
  
Eddie and JC are at their desks talking about the day. Nina walks by and joins them.  
  
Eddie: I heard there are two new people transferring down from Alaska. (chuckles) I never met any cop from Alaska.  
  
JC: Yeah, I wonder what these guys are like. Rumor has it they are the best at busting crime.  
  
Nina: Will you two stop doing that! It's kind of nice that two new people are joining the precinct. Who knows, maybe we can be friend's w/them and work with them.  
  
Eddie: (looks at Nina) Yeah I guess your right babe. We'll cut them some slack and show them the sights. Does the Lieutenant have the files on the new guys?  
  
Nina: (passing the files to Eddie and JC) I was on my way up there to give them to Cooper. Looks like it's a guy and a girl. Detective Ellie Cateeti and Detective Rich Smith from the Juneau Precinct in Alaska. (Shocked look on Nina's face) says here Smith is related to Tommy. He's Tommy's adopted brother from overseas.  
  
Eddie and JC can't believe it.  
  
JC: Tommy didn't mention he had an adopted brother. (Looks at Eddie)  
  
Eddie: He didn't mention it to me either. (Eyes Nina)  
  
Nina: (Nervous) Tommy mentioned it to me before he died that day. He said he had an adopted brother living in Alaska who wanted to be just like him. Tommy was like a role model to him. He said if anything happened to him to take care of Rich for him.  
  
Nina scoops the files and walks up the stairs to Lt. Cooper's office when Lt. Cooper steps out of her office and hurries down to Eddie and JC.  
  
Lt. Cooper: Torres and Williams I have a new case for you. Investigate a gold heist that happened during rush hour traffic in downtown. Nina I want you to wait for the new detectives from Juneau to arrive and have them settle in. (pauses) Okay guys get to it now!  
  
Eddie and JC: understood. We're outta here!  
  
Scene 2-Downtown New York  
  
The crime scene is sealed off with cops everywhere taking notes and photos. Eddie and JC pull up in JC's car. They both step out and are greeted by a uniformed officer.  
  
Eddie: (flashing his badge) What do we got guys?  
  
Uniformed Officer: looks like an armored car robbery. The robbers must have fired at least a dozen rounds of ammo. Took out the guards and drivers and then the police escort that was with them. We got a few witnesses that saw the incident and a possible description of the car they got away in.  
  
JC: (looking at the tire marks on the street) sounds like they were in a hurry. They must have been waiting right here and waited for the right time to hit the armored cars. Damn it!  
  
2nd Uniformed Officer approaches JC.  
  
2nd Uniformed Officer: I found some fingerprints on the door and on the driver's side. Looks like they were checking for survivors. I have two witnesses who saw the gunmen.  
  
JC: (follows the officer) let's see what they have to say. (Approaches the first witness a lady in her early 20's wearing a business suit) I'm Detective JC Williams. Can you tell me what you saw?  
  
Lady: I was walking towards the intersection when I see this car pull up on the other side of the street. There must have been four of them all dressed up in blue clothes, but they had masks on. One of guys was tall about six foot five and looked real mean. I saw bullets flying everywhere. That's all I can tell you.  
  
JC: (hands her his card) if you can remember anything else, let me know and give me a call.  
  
Lady: Okay (walks away)  
  
Eddie's cell rings.  
  
Eddie: (on the phone) Yeah its Torres. Okay. JC and I will be there in a few minutes. (Looks at JC)  
  
JC: What's up?  
  
Eddie: The new detectives just came in. Cooper wants us to meet up with them. Let's roll.  
  
Scene 3-Back at the 4th Precinct  
  
Detectives Rich Smith and Ellie Cateeti greet Nina. Detective Rich Smith is in his early 20's a little tanned, standing 5'8" with dark hair and hazel eyes. Detective Ellie Cateeti is a little shorter standing about 5'5" with long dark hair and blue eyes. Both are wearing misc. street clothes. JC and Eddie walk in to see the detectives and Lt. Cooper talking. They greet them.  
  
Eddie: (to Rich) Hi, I'm Eddie Torres and this is my partner JC Williams.  
  
JC: (shaking Rich's hand) I'm JC  
  
Rich: I'm Rich. This is my partner Ellie Cateeti.  
  
Eddie: First time in New York?  
  
Ellie Cateeti: Yeah, I've never been here before. It's my first time here. I'm glad to be part of the team.  
  
Rich: (looking around and sees a picture of Eddie, Tommy, JC and Nina on Eddie's desk) hey that's Tommy. I haven't seen him in years. Where is he? I want to say hi and give him a hug.  
  
The room is quiet as Nina tells Rich the sad news of Tommy's death.  
  
Nina: (holding back the emotional pain) Tommy got killed last year. The four of us were on a case and Tommy went undercover but it was blown and he was killed.  
  
Rich: (tries to hold back) Wait a minute, that can't be right. Tommy's the only family I have left. How? Why? (Sits down on a chair next to JC's) I can't believe he's gone. He said he would look after me if I ever followed his footsteps to being a cop just like him.  
  
Nina: We'll take care of you okay. I promise everything will be okay. We nailed the bitch that did this to Tommy. She's in prison right now. Judge says she might get the death penalty.  
  
Rich: (a little bit in anger) Death penalty? What kind of justice is that? I would rather come face to face with her and kill her myself.  
  
Eddie: (calms Rich down) Look my man! This is a whole new place. The system doesn't work the same way back in Alaska. I knew Tommy and he was like family to me too and all of us. You're part of our family now and this team.  
  
Lt. Cooper: (breaks up the group) Okay now that we got to know all of each other, let's get down to business. Torres and Williams, what did you find at the crime scene?  
  
Eddie: Armored cars were carrying almost a million dollars worth in gold. Four shooters fired off almost a dozen rounds of ammo. Killed all the guards and drivers.  
  
JC: One witness described one of the shooters as a tall guy about 6'5" all of them wearing blue clothing. Found some fingerprints, but the lab has them and we won't know until an hour or two from now.  
  
Lt. Cooper: Okay we need a game plan. Torres, you and Williams take Smith and Cateeti to check out all the armored car companies and find out if any of them was to be transporting gold today. Nina check on the fingerprints found in the armored car and get back to me. We need to solve this one before another one happens. Let's move guys.  
  
The group breaks up with Rich and Ellie grabbing their jackets and following JC and Eddie. Nina heads back to her desk to make a few calls to the lab.  
  
Scene 4  
  
East side of Manhattan in an abandoned warehouse, with the four gunmen sitting around the table counting out the gold they just heisted earlier. The leader of the group is a Russian mobster. His name is Andy. He pulls the mask off his face. Andy smiles and looks at the guys in the room.  
  
Andy: Well my friends, we pulled off the biggest heist ever. I think the person who picked us to do the heist will be very happy. Good job today.  
  
Guy#1: What's our cut in all of this?  
  
Guy#2: Yeah, we just blew away a few bank guards and shot a few cops. What does this big boss want us to do next?  
  
Andy: (looking at Guy#2) I'm glad to answer that question because she's right here to give us our next assignment. (Pointing to the door opening)  
  
Jordan comes in the doorway wearing all dark clothing. She pulls a gun and points it to a set of pictures of Eddie, JC and Nina tacked to a bulletin board about a hundred feet away from the group of men. She fires off a magazine at each picture and starts to grin.  
  
Jordan: (eyes the group) the next target will be another shipment of gold being transported to the Federal Reserve building on 44th and Main St. If I'm right those bastard cops that got me before will try to stop at anything to prevent us from getting it. I want those guys dead if they show up! (Slams the gun on the table)  
  
Commercial break  
  
Scene 5-4th Precinct  
  
Eddie gets a call from the lab.  
  
Eddie: (answers the phone) Yeah its Torres. What do ya got on the fingerprints? Oh really? (Pauses) Okay thanks for the info.  
  
JC: (to Eddie) what did the lab pickup from the crime scene?  
  
Eddie: (Replying) Well, it looks like they got prints on a Russian mobster that escaped from prison about a month ago. FBI and CIA are after this guy as well. The explosive residue from the armored car is hand made. No way this guy could have bought explosives to pull off a heist like that.  
  
Rich: (interrupting) It's kind of strange that the armored car carrying that much gold could have been a target for those guys. I just don't get it.  
  
Ellie: Yeah, I mean could the guys that did this have planned out the heist ahead of time and hit those cars with perfect timing?  
  
Lt. Cooper enters and sees the group.  
  
Eddie: What's up?  
  
Lt. Cooper: (eyes the group) I got bad news guys. Jordan just escaped from prison two days ago. She knocked out three guards and disappeared. Looks like she's got a personal vendetta on the three of you. (Looking at JC, Eddie and Nina)  
  
Rich: I'd say we go after the mobster to nail Jordan. I think she might be involved in the gold heist.  
  
Eddie: Rich, if we go after her and the mobster, we nail the both of them. Don't kill the bitch. I know it's personal after what she did to Tommy, but we have to work as a team to nail her again.  
  
Rich: I understand Eddie. I just feel so much pain that she killed Tommy and it angers me so much.  
  
Ellie: (to Eddie) Rich holds grudges when it comes to nailing bad guys. Take it easy on him.  
  
JC: I hate to see what this guy does when he nails someone in action on the streets.  
  
Nina doesn't say a word.  
  
Scene 6-Outside the 4th Precinct  
  
Eddie, Rich, Nina, JC and Ellie are planning a way to track down Jordan. They all stand by Eddie's car.  
  
Nina: Okay we know Jordan might be involved in the gold heist. You think she might strike on the next one?  
  
Eddie: It's a good hunch babe. If I'm right Jordan and her crew might hit the next gold shipment being transported to the Federal Reserve on 44th and Main St.  
  
JC: Hey that's right. That shipment is coming in from Fort Knox and it's valued at over 5oo million dollars in gold bars. I saw the article in today's paper.  
  
Rich: When's that shipment suppose to arrive at the Federal Reserve?  
  
Eddie: According to the paper, it's supposed to be arriving around 1oam. You got a plan Rich?  
  
Rich: (Replying) I think we should spring a trap at the Federal Reserve when the gold arrives. If Jordan is going after the gold we need to be there to nail her. I'm willing to be the bait. All we need is an armored car and some gold.  
  
JC: This guy is good on plans. I'm in.  
  
Eddie and Nina: We're in.  
  
Ellie: I'm in too. When do we start?  
  
Rich: We start tonight.  
  
Scene 7-Torres Residence  
  
Eddie, JC, Nina, Rich and Ellie are sitting in the living room planning out the route of the gold being shipped to the Federal Reserve on a map. Eddie is marking an alternative route. JC and Ellie are planning points on where to follow the fake armored car and where to set up the trap.  
  
Eddie: Okay the plan is to drive the fake armored car all the way to the Federal Reserve. We let Jordan's crew follow the car. Nina and Ellie will follow in Eddie's car. JC and Rich will drive the armored car. Eddie will keep watch at the Federal Reserve in JC's truck.  
  
Rich: I just hope my plan works guys. We only have one chance to nail her and her crew.  
  
Nina: Don't worry about the plan falling out; we got her once we can get her again. Besides the vendetta is on me, Eddie and JC not you and Ellie.  
  
Rich: (starts checking his gear) Yeah I guess your right Nina. You have any stories about Tommy.  
  
Nina: Well there was this one time...  
  
Scene 8  
  
Abandoned Warehouse in East Manhattan where Jordan and her crew plan the next heist on the gold shipment being transported to the Federal Reserve the next day. They sit around a table looking at maps and loading weapons.  
  
Jordan: (pointing to the map) Okay, the armored car will cross down on 48th St. and continue to Main St. We follow it to this midpoint (pointing to a section of the map) we take out the driver and any back up they have. Once we get them out of the way, we get the gold and run. Andy and one of his guys will cover that section. I'm going to lead this heist so don't blow it. And one other thing, those bastard cops are to be eliminated. Leave the girl to me. It's kind of personal. When we have all the gold, we meet up near the Staten Island Ferry Terminal. Don't be late or I'll kill you myself!  
  
Andy: my guys do a good job Jordan. We just make sure not to get caught up in the moment of getting the gold out of the armored car before the cops arrive. (Loading a magazine in his gun)  
  
Scene 9  
  
Rich's plan takes effect. Rich and JC are driving the armored car loaded with gold. Nina and Ellie are following close behind. It's about thirty minutes before they are to arrive at the Federal Reserve. Jordan and Andy's crew are sitting in a blue truck near the midpoint waiting for the armored car to drive by. Rich is sitting in the back room of the armored car with the gold. He checks his gun and magazines carefully.  
  
Rich: (To JC) JC, did you ever have one of those gut feelings when you think you're doing the right things in life, but when you did do one of those things you wish you could change it and fix it?  
  
JC: Nah men, I always do what I think I should do in any situation Rich. For me as a cop, I just go with my gut instinct whether it's a good or bad situation. Tommy always knew what to do in any situation he was in.  
  
Rich: I wish he were here JC. I miss him. We grew up together. He was always there for me when I needed him.  
  
JC: (sighs) I know Rich. I miss him too. He was a good friend. (Checks the rear view mirror of the armored car) Looks like we got company Rich.  
  
Rich: (checking through the window of the back door. (Sees a blue truck following Nina and Ellie) JC looks like we attracted the fish to the bait.  
  
Rich pulls out his gun and gets ready. JC gets on the radio to Nina.  
  
JC: (On the radio) Nina, we got company. It's Jordan and her crew in a blue truck following us about two cars back.  
  
Nina: (Replying back) I see her. How far are we to the Federal Reserve?  
  
JC: (Answering) We should be near the halfway point in about five minutes. Get ready for any move Jordan makes.  
  
The armored car stops at the halfway point at an intersection, as the light turns red. Jordan drives the truck and rams the armored car sending Rich flying to the side in the back. JC gets out of the truck with gun in hand and ducks for cover. Jordan and her crew start firing their guns at the armor car pumping the side full of bullets. One of the gunmen sticks an explosive to the back door and fires it open.  
  
JC: (screaming) Rich get out of there!  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Down the Block Part 2

Down the block Part 2  
  
Here's a run down from Part 1: Eddie and the gang meet two new detectives from Alaska-Detectives Ellie Cateeti and Rich Smith. Jordan escapes from jail and joins up with a Russian Mobster named Andy to pull off a gold heist. Rich comes up with a plan to nail Jordan and her crew by luring her with gold in an armored car. Rich's plan goes as noted until Jordan attacks the armored car knocking JC and Rich. Jordan's crew fires several rounds of bullets on the side and blasts open the door to the back where the gold is. JC sees Rich is about to be trapped.  
  
Scene 10  
  
JC fires several shots from the backside hitting one of the gunmen. Jordan sees JC and tries to take a shot when Nina and Ellie pull up in Eddie's car. They see Jordan and take cover behind a parked car. Ellie pulls out her gun and starts to fire back. Jordan sees Nina and fires back hitting the parked car with bullets. JC heads to the back door of the armored car to find Rich. He pulls it open and sees Rich. People are scattering everywhere running for cover.  
  
JC: (Screaming) Rich! Rich, we got to move out of here!  
  
Rich: (Groaning and feeling a bruise on his head) Damn man! What happened? Where's our backup?  
  
JC: Nina and Ellie are holding off Jordan and her crew. Bullets are flying everywhere my friend. C'mon we gotta help them out.  
  
Rich: Right. Let's move. (Grabbing his gun and jumping out of the back) I'll cover you.  
  
JC nods and runs for cover to where Nina and Ellie are. Rich covers JC and fires several shots at Jordan who takes cover about 15o feet away on the other side of the street. She signals Andy to get the gold. Andy drives around from the corner firing several shots from a machinegun and he pulls to the side next to the armored car. He and his friend get out and run to the back of the armored car to see the gold boxes.  
  
Ellie: (Sees the two goons near the armored car) They're going for the gold. I'm going after them. (Runs off)  
  
JC: No Ellie! Come back! (Runs after her)  
  
Rich: Shit! I hate it when she does this. (Runs after JC and Ellie)  
  
Ellie spots Andy and one of his men loading the gold bars into the bags. She reloads another magazine and makes her move.  
  
Ellie: (Yells) Freeze you scumbag! Don't move!  
  
Andy: (Turning around and pointing the gun at Ellie) Don't' think that's going to matter. Odds are two to one in my favor.  
  
JC: Better change your odds. We just made it even better. (Points his gun at Andy)  
  
Rich: It's over dude. Put the gun down slowly. (Points his gun at Andy as well)  
  
Jordan: (holding the gun to Rich's head) Drop the guns or your partner here gets a bullet just like Tommy. (Pulling Rich like a human shield and drags him over to the blue truck)  
  
Rich: (Angry) You won't get away with this Jordan! Every cop in New York will be after you! You kill me you gain nothing from it! Stupid bitch!  
  
Nina sees Jordan holding Rich like a hostage and gets her attention.  
  
Nina: Drop it Jordan! (Points her gun at her)  
  
Jordan: (Grinning) Well, well! Looks like I'll get my wish to kill two birds with one stone. Where's your darling husband Eddie? He's not here to save you now!  
  
Nina: You would be surprised Jordan. Let Rich go! It's me your after. (Pointing her gun at her) Drop your weapon now!  
  
Jordan: (Holding the gun to Rich's head) One move and he gets it! I don't bluff on it either.  
  
Rich: (to Nina) Take the shot Nina! Shoot her! Do it now!!!!!  
  
Jordan: (laughing) she doesn't have the guts to take any shot to save your life. (Clonks Rich on the head with the gun and runs)  
  
Rich falls to the ground. Nina and JC chase after Jordan but she gets away in the blue truck and drives off. Ellie rushes over to where they are.  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene 11-4th Precinct station  
  
Eddie and the others are reviewing their notes to turn in to Lt. Cooper when Rich walks in. He heads over to Eddie's desk. JC, Nina and Ellie greet him.  
  
Rich: (to Nina) Thanks for saving my life Nina. (Pauses) Sorry If I got really pissed at you for not taking the shot, but Jordan got away. That's my fault.  
  
Eddie: Rich, don't blame you. We got Andy and his crew. Right now we have to interrogate Andy to find out where Jordan might be headed.  
  
Rich: I'd like to talk to the bastard myself.  
  
Rich, Eddie, JC and Ellie all head to the interrogation room upstairs.  
  
Scene 12-Interrogation Room  
  
Andy is sitting with handcuffs on a chair. The group enters. Rich eyes Andy with a mean look.  
  
Rich: I don't have to introduce myself since you're the jackass that tried to kill me earlier.  
  
Andy doesn't say a word.  
  
Rich: Okay we can play games dude. I'll ask you some questions and you tell me where you were suppose to meet Jordan at when you heisted that gold.  
  
Andy: (accent) I won't tell you guy nothing unless I have a lawyer present. Besides why should I tell you?  
  
JC: Because we can give you a jail sentence that would keep you safe until Jordan gets caught. Now where were you supposed to meet her up at when you heisted that gold?  
  
Andy: If I tell you, can I get some kind of protection? I'm already going to be dead if she finds out I snitched to a cop.  
  
Ellie: What makes you think she would kill you? She just tried to kill my partner here.  
  
JC: Look, the only deal we can make is to send you back to prison overseas. You tell us where Jordan might be and maybe we can work out some kind of deal.  
  
Andy: Staten Island Ferry Terminal. That's where my guys and I were supposed to meet her at when we got the gold. We were to load it onto a boat in the New Jersey harbor area about 20 miles from the terminal. The boat is disguised as a fishing vessel.  
  
Rich: Any other place she might hide in first before she head there?  
  
Andy: Warehouse in East Manhattan where my crew and I stashed the gold we heisted a day earlier.  
  
Rich: (Clutching his fists) I think you know more about Jordan's next move. Right now, I feel like punching the living hell out of you.  
  
JC: (holding Rich back) Step down dude. We got the info we needed so we go after Jordan now.  
  
Ellie: He's right Rich, look, your pissed about Jordan getting away. We all are. This dude goes to jail and we go after the big fish.  
  
Rich: (calming down) Yeah, I guess your right, but there's one thing missing. (Punches Andy in the face) That's for trying to kill me you stupid bitch!  
  
Rich leaves the room. JC and Ellie follow. Lt. Cooper sees the incident and approaches the three of them.  
  
Lt. Cooper: Smith, that wasn't necessary. What did you find out from this guy?  
  
Ellie: Jordan might be hiding out in an abandoned warehouse over on the Eastside of Manhattan. She could be going after the stash of gold heisted a day before. We should do a stake out near that warehouse.  
  
Lt. Cooper: Okay Williams, you Cateeti and Smith will stake out the warehouse and Nina and Eddie will go to the Staten Island Ferry Terminal just in case she tries to escape. I'm going to give you guys only 24 hours to get her before the FBI does. Go.  
  
The three of them head downstairs. Rich bumps into Eddie.  
  
Rich: Sorry Eddie.  
  
Eddie: No problem dude. You okay?  
  
Rich: I don't know Eddie. I think I messed up the plan. Thanks to me Jordan got away. (Sighs)  
  
Eddie: Rich, it's not your fault. You got caught in the middle of a fight. We all did. Where are you guys going now?  
  
Ellie: The sucker we caught says Jordan might be heading to an abandoned warehouse over in East Manhattan. We're going to check it out. Lt. Cooper wants you and Nina to cover the Staten Island Ferry Terminal in case she goes there. (Grabs her jacket and heads out the door)  
  
Rich grabs his gear and runs out the door. JC follows. Eddie: I guess it's just you and me babe.  
  
Nina: (Gives Eddie a look) Well at least we get to be alone. (Winks)  
  
Scene 13-Stakeout near the abandoned warehouse in East Manhattan  
  
JC, Ellie and Rich are sitting in JC's car checking out the abandoned warehouse. Ellie is looking through binoculars to keeping an eye out for Jordan. JC sits in the driver's seat tapping his hand on the steering wheel. Rich is slumped in the back out snoring.  
  
JC: (yawns) I need to sleep early more.  
  
Ellie: I thought this is the city that never sleeps. (Laughs)  
  
JC: Yeah, well sometimes when you're on an important case, we don't get any sleep.  
  
Rich: (waking up) I'm not asleep. (Grabs the binoculars from Ellie and looks through them) Okay we got some movement. I see a blue truck pulling up. Check it out. (Hands the binoculars back to Ellie)  
  
Ellie: (taking a peek) That's the same blue truck we saw earlier. JC, what's our next move?  
  
JC: Do you see Jordan?  
  
Ellie: (replying) Yeah, her and two other guys. They're loading some metal chests into the truck. The gold bars must be in it.  
  
JC: (pulling out his gun) Okay, I'll go around on the right and you two go down the middle. We'll surround them a little.  
  
JC opens the door and runs over to a parked car on the right. Ellie and Rich run down the middle and get behind a dumpster with their guns in hands. JC pulls out his cell and calls Eddie.  
  
JC: (on the phone) Eddie, it's JC. We need backup near an abandoned warehouse in East Manhattan. We found Jordan and the gold. They're moving it onto a truck. The address is 21703 Living Dale St. (Turns the phone off)  
  
JC signals Ellie and Rich to get ready.  
  
Guy#1: (spotting Rich and Ellie behind the dumpster) Oh shit cops! (Pulls out his gun and fires)  
  
Jordan: (to Guy#2) Load the rest of the gold into the truck and get ready to get out of here.  
  
Rich and Ellie return fire with their guns as the guy takes cover behind a doorway. He reloads and fires again. Rich runs to the side of the street and fires his gun hitting the gunmen in the chest several times. Jordan sees the guy fall down and starts to run inside. Ellie follows Rich as the two of them run inside. JC takes out the other guy. Eddie and Nina arrive to see JC.  
  
Eddie: Where's Jordan?  
  
JC: (cuffing the other guy) She went inside and ran out the back. Rich and Ellie are chasing after her.  
  
Nina runs inside. She pulls out her gun and checks everywhere watching every move she makes.  
  
Rich and Ellie run after Jordan behind the warehouse. They exchange gunfire after Jordan climbs a metal fence into the next yard. Rich pursues and climbs the fence along with Ellie. Nina spots Rich and Ellie and decides to follow. Jordan runs across the back area of another warehouse and sees a wall ahead of her. She's got nowhere to run to. Jordan sees the river on her left. She's about to jump when Rich tackles her to the ground. Jordan puts up a struggle punching Rich in the chest. Rich punches Jordan in the face and smacks her head. He pulls his gun on her and aims it at her head.  
  
Ellie and Nina run towards Rich.  
  
Nina: Rich, don't kill her. She needs to go back to jail.  
  
Rich doesn't listen.  
  
Ellie: Rich, this won't bring Tommy back. Killing Jordan makes you stoop to her level. Listen to Nina. She's your friend/partner. I'm your partner too. Let the court decide what to do with Jordan.  
  
Rich: (taking his hand off the trigger) What kind of justice will put her away for good Nina? What kind of trust can I get from the justice system?  
  
Nina: A good one Rich. I know she tried to kill you. You're in a lot of rage and anger and I can understand that, but if you kill her then it doesn't make you a cop period.  
  
Rich: I guess your right. (Taking the cuffs out and cuffing Jordan) Let me read your rights Jordan. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, the court will appoint one. Do you understand these rights I've given you?  
  
Jordan: (replying) Yeah I do.  
  
Nina and Ellie lead Jordan away. Rich looks up at the sky.  
  
Rich: (to himself) I finally got the bad guy Tommy. This is for you.  
  
Scene 14-Club Natalie's  
  
Michelle Branch is singing the song 'Are You Happy Now' on stage. Rich is sitting at the bar. Ellie and JC join him. Nina and Eddie are dancing.  
  
Rich: (tapping his glass) We finally got her.  
  
Ellie: You did great partner.  
  
JC: (raising his glass) to Tommy.  
  
Ellie and Rich: To Tommy  
  
JC: you both did a great job today. Glad you guys are on the same team. I can't wait to work more cases with you guys.  
  
Rich: Nina gave me some good advice on not killing Jordan JC. I'm glad I didn't.  
  
Ellie: I really thought you were about to Rich.  
  
Cut to the end of the scene with music playing in the background.  
  
That's the end of the story guys. Stay tuned for my next story coming soon. 


End file.
